Adhesive tapes are well known in the art. In recent years, several approaches have been taken to provide premium-quality masking tapes. These approaches have focused on improving the adhesive so that adhesive remnants are not left behind upon removing the tape, and providing an edge coating on the tape to prevent paints and other liquids from wicking into the paper or fabric substrate for the tape or from bleeding between the tape substrate and the adherend. These improvements, however, are dependent upon proper application of the tape to the adherend. If wrinkles occur when the tape is applied or the adhesive is unevenly adhered to the adherend, gaps can occur between the tape and the adherend where paints or liquids can bleed and mar the line of demarcation. Accordingly, there is a need for an adhesive tape that provides a visual indication that pressure was applied along the entire length of the tape when applying the tape to an adherend.
The visual indication may be a color change. One well known color change system is found in carbonless paper laminates. The laminates employ a color precursor or color-forming agent, usually colorless, and a color activator that react to form a visible image. The carbonless laminates can comprise two sheets, a transfer sheet that contains a colorless color-forming agent on one of its surfaces, which is often contained in pressure rupturable microcapsules, and a receiver sheet that is typically a substrate having a layer of a color activator material coated onto its front surface. This dual sheet system is not practical for adhesive tapes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved adhesive tape that includes a color change system to indicate that pressure has been applied along the entire length of a piece of masking tape, such that the user receives a visual indication if they applied less pressure or no pressure over a portion of the length of the tape. Errors of this nature in the application of a masking tape could result in paints or other liquids bleeding between the tape and the adherend.